Stuck on P5Z 531
by Jack-Sam4ever
Summary: It started out as a normal fact finding mission to P5Z 531. Go to planet, explore the planet and the ruins, look for new technology, but it does not stay that way for long. JS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Stuck On P5Z 531

**Author:** Jack-Sam4Ever

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine. I would be really cool if I did though. Im not making any money off of this story, so please don't sue me. They belong to MGM, Geeko, and Double Secret. I'll put them back just the way I found them when Im done playing.

* * *

**Summery: **It started out as a normal fact finding mission to P5C 531. Go to planet, explore the planet and the ruins, look for new technology, but it does not stay that way for long. Jack and Sam get stuck on the planet and its up to the people at the SGC to save them.

* * *

"SG-1 you have a go." Major General George Hammond from the control room on the 27th floor of the SGC. 

"Okay kids, let's move out." Colonel Jack O'Neill said to his team while putting on his sunglasses and starting up the ramp. He was closely followed by his 2IC Major Samantha Carter, then by Doctor Daniel Jackson and then finally Teal'c.

* * *

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed as soon as she stepped through the gate. The Stargate was set beside a huge lake. It was surrounded by a beautiful forest with several huge snow-capped mountains in the background. 

"Reminds me of my cabin in Minnesota, where the Bass grow THIS big." Jack said while holding up his hands up about four feet apart. Sam started giggling at his comment while Daniel just rolled his eyes and Teal'c just nodded. "What!" Jack exclaimed trying to sound and look innocent, which mad Sam giggle even more.

"Which way?" Jack said after an attempted glare at Sam which really was a smile. He loved Sam's laugh and the way that her smile lit up her face.

"It's that way." Daniel said pointing towards a trail the lead towards the mountains through the forest.

Jack sent Sam another attempt at a annoyed look trying to get it to say 'what have I told you about giggling' but not having much luck. Then they set off down the trail, Daniel and Teal'c in the front, F.R.E.D in the middle, with the supplies that SG-1 would need for the week, and then, Jack and Sam in the back.

* * *

After about a half an hour of walking, Daniel was starting to get annoyed at the speed that they were travelling at. 

"Come on, can't we go any faster," Daniel whined. "Could I go ahead and meet you guys there or something?"

After a few moments of Jack thinking and Daniel almost constantly begging, "Come on, Jack. Please." Jack finally came to a decision. "Fine," he said starting to get annoyed at Daniels begging. "But only if you take Teal'c with you." As soon as the words had left Jacks mouth Daniel started beaming.

"Teal'c, keep a VERY close eye on him."

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c replied and set after Daniel, who had gone a surprisingly long way for only a couple of seconds.

"I'm surprised that you let him go, Sir" Sam said watching Teal'c and Daniel's backs as they hurried off down the trail to the ruins. "I would have thought that you would have kept him here to bug him."

"Yes well, I thought I'd bug you today instead."

"Ah! I see." Sam said rolling her eyes

* * *

After 10 more minutes of walking Jack said, "Hey, Carter?" 

"Yes, Sir?" Sam said stopping walking to adjust some supplies that had shifted from the rough trail and had started to fall off F.R.E.D.

"How much longer do you think we have to go?"

"I don't know, Sir. Maybe we should radio Daniel and Teal'c to see where they are."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the radio that was attached to the front of his vest and spoke into it, "Hey Daniel?"

"Yeah" Came the response

"Are you there yet?" Jack asked as if he were a little kid on a really long car ride. Sam started giggling quietly.

"Hey! What have I told you about giggling?" Jack asked Sam trying to sound 'commanding,' but he could not help but laughing a little himself. He loves the way that she laughed and how her smile lit up her face.

"Sorry, Sir." She said trying to control her giggling not having much luck.

"We're almost there," Daniel said over the radio, "We are at the top of a small hill and can see the ruins."

"Okay," Jack said, "Start looking for a place to set up camp"

"All right, Daniel out."

"Would you stop giggling Carter!" Jack told her with a small smile that made sam giggle even more.

* * *

Read on please, it gets better I Promise

P.S.

Please Read and Review, but try and be nice it is my first fic. If you have any ideas, I would really like to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Stuck on P5Z 531 Part 2

**Author:** Jack-Sam4Ever

**Disclaimer:** They belong to MGM, Gekko, and Double Secret. I'll put them back just the way I found them when Im done playing.

**A/N**: Thank you sooo much for the reviews!

* * *

After another hour of walking, with Jack trying to get Sam to stop giggling, which was not too successful since every time Jack tried anything it just mad her giggle more, they finally got to the ruins. 

"Jack," Daniel exclaimed when he saw Sam and Jack. Daniel starting unpacking his equipment while continuing to tell Sam and Jack what he had found out, "The ruins are amazing. I think that they are planes to ..." Daniel was cut off by a staff blast flying over F.R.E.D. and connecting with a near by wall.

"Aww Crap!" Jack exclaimed firing his P-90 at several on coming Jaffa, successfully taking them out.

"Jack," Daniel yelled, "We can't let these ruins fall in to enemy hands, it's to important!"

Jack yelled, "Carter,"

"Sir," Sam yelled back crouching behind one of the ruin walls to reload her P-90.

"Did you see anything that we could use as cover in the forest?" He said reloading his weapon.

"Only trees and logs, Sir."

"Jack, these ruins are plans to a mother ship! We can't lose them!" Daniel yelled.

"If we stay here we'll all be killed then reinforcements WON'T show up," Jack yelled over the sounds of staff and P-90 fire, "We'll come back, Daniel, I promise!" He turned to Teal'c "Teal'c, Do you think that you and Daniel could make it back to the gate if Carter and I lay down cover fire?"

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c replied. Telc fired a couple more blasts from his staff weapon and headed towards the path that lead to the gate at a dead run with Daniel following reluctancy.

"Carter, GO!" Jack yelled a half a minute after Daniel and Teal'c had gone.

"What about you" She yelled back.

"I'll be right behind you, NOW GO!"

Sam nodded and went to star running but ended up narrowly avoiding a staff blast. She got back up and started running in the Sam direction that Daniel and Teal'c had gone. After he empyed his clip he followed Sam.

After about 20 minutes of running their radios crackled to life. "Sam, Jack where are you guys?" It sounded like they were still running.

"We are on our way Daniel, the Colonel is right..." she turned just in time to see Jack hit in the lower leg with a staff blast, then hit with a Zat shot.

* * *

Please Review! I need more ideas 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Stuck on P5Z 531 Part 3

**Author:** Jack-Sam4Ever

**Disclaimer:** They belong to MGM, Gekko, and Double Secret. I'll put them back just the way I found them when Im done playing.

* * *

"SIR!" Sam exclaimed running towards where her CO had fallen. 'Oh God' she thought. 'Please let him be alive.' She called in to the radio, "The Colonel has been shot!" 

"What!" the radio said

"He's taken a staff blast to the leg and a Zat shot!"

Sam emptied her P-90 on the last few Jaffa that were closing in on their position. She knelt down carefully rolling Jack on to his back. She started to examine his wound. It did not look too bad. "Looks like you got lucky this time, Sir" she said to him even though he was unconscientious.

"SAM!" Daniel said frantically in to the radio, "What's going on?"

"Daniel, the Colonel is unconscientious, you and Teal'c go through the gate and come back with reinforcements as soon as you can"

"But what about you and Jack"

"His wound doesn't look that bad, I should be able to take care of him for now, but hurry back"

"Okay, take care Sam."

"We will, thanks Daniel" And with that Daniel and Teal'c went through the gate.

Sam went back to examining Jack's wound when she herd a soft groan from him, he was slowly coming to.

"Sir" she said to him moving where she was knelling at his leg to up by his head.

"Oi." Was the first thing he said when he came to. "What happened to me? It feels like I was hit by a bus."

"Not a bus, Sir, a staff and Zat blast"

"Oi!" He said and closed his eyes.

"Sir, we should proably leave this area or we might be found by a Jaffa patrol." She said looking around.

"Not yet, I'm not sure if I can walk yet." He sighed "Where are Daniel and Teal'c?"

"I told them to go through the gate and to bring reinforcements back"

"Good" Jack said quietly. "What about supplies? Do we have to go back to the ruins and get more?"

"Yes Sir we have to go back. We only have a couple of ration packs and one blanket."

Jack was quiet for a moment apperently thinking. "Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll go back to F.R.E.D. and get some more supplies, then we'll go and find shelter for the night and possibly wait there till the cavalry comes."

Sam nodded. "How's your leg?"

"Sore, but I'll live, now let's go."

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

Please R&R 

Thank you for all of the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Stuck on P5Z 531 Part 3

**Author:** Jack-Sam4Ever

**Disclaimer:** They belong to MGM, Gekko, and Double Secret. I'll put them back just the way I found them when Im done playing.

* * *

A/N: Wow im on Chapter 4. I hope u are enjoying my story.

* * *

After helping Jack to his feet, Sam slid one arm around Jacks waist and put his arm over her shoulder, they set off in to the cool evening. The journey that the first time only took them 20 minutes, took them almost an hour and a half to complete this time, but they finally made it back to the ruins. 

"There don't seem to be too many of them now, Sir." Sam said peering at the ruins from their hiding place at the top of the hill.

"Good," Jack moaned which made Sam look over at him. He was greatly worrying her. "You go and get some more blankets and rations. I'll stay up here and watch your six."

Sam nodded. "Yes Sir" and set off down the hill. The Jaffa were mainly in the far side of the ruins, with two guarding the main door. 'Good' She thought 'This shouldn't be too hard'. As she creped up beside F.R.E.D. she noticed Jack's pack laying on the ground. 'Hmmm.. This could be useful' she thought as she grabbed the pack and started collecting the supplies.

* * *

**BACK ON EARTH**

* * *

"What on Earth happened?" General Hammond said once the briefing had begun. 

"Just after we arrived at the ruins," Teal'c began, "We were attacked by Jaffa"

"What?" The General exclaimed, "I thought that there was no Gou'ald activity on this planet."

"As did I General Hammond, but ..." Teal'c was cut off by Daniel.

"I told Jack that the ruins were too important to leave," He said staring at his hands, "If hadn't of agrued with him he would not have gotten hit."

"What?" General Hammond said, he was now VERY confused. "Why are this ruins so important and how did Colonel O'Neill get hit?

"We believe that these ruins are plans to a new, more advanced Gou'ald mother ship." Tel'c said before Daniel could answer.

"And what happened to the Colonel?" The General said.

"When the Jaffa Started attacking, Jack ordered me and Teal'c to go back to the gate and dial home. He said that him and Sam would lay down cover fire. When Teal'c and I made it to the gate Sam said that Jack had taken a staff and Zat shot to the leg. Then Sam ordered us to go home and that she would take care of him until the reinforcements showed up"

"I am going to phone the President and tell him what's going on and get him to approve the reinforcements. In the mean time I want you two to get some rest so that you can be a part of the rescue. Dissmised."

After the General had gone back inside his office Teal'c said, "Do not worry Daniel Jackson, O'Neill and Major Carter will be fine. They are both very strong and will survive."

"I know." Daniel Said as he stared at the stargate from the brifing room window.

* * *

R&R Please. If u have any ideas please let me know. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: **Stuck on P5Z 531 Part 5

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to put this again? They aren't mine, never were, and never will be. They belong to MGM, Gekko, and Double Secret.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you sooo much for your reviews, **MasterJediJ,** thats a great idea ty, **Aussie73**, thanks for the help and no u can't steal my muse... I need her, lol, and thanks **Intergalactic smart-ass**

And now I bring you Part 5.

* * *

**BACK ON P5Z 531

* * *

**

When Sam had grabbed, what she thought, was enough supplies, she silently started back to Colonel O'Neill's position at the top of the hill.

"What'd ya get?" he asked as soon as she got back.

"I'll tell you later, Sir, but right now we've got to go find a place to hide for the night. And if I remember right from the pre-mission report, it gets _very_ cold at night here."

"We should find somewhere as close to the gate as possible."

Sam nodded. "Sir, you are going to have to carry one of these packs."

"I think I can handle that, Major." He said smiling, "Now, let's move out."

Sam helped Jack to his feet. "Turn around, sir." she told him.

"And who put you in charge?" he said trying to sound angry, but was smiling.

Smiling Sam said, "I did, now turn around."

"Yes Ma'am!" He said with a mock salute. Sam giggled as she gently turned him and attached his pack to the clips on his vest. Once the vest was on, Sam put his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist and they set off again.

* * *

After two hours of walking Jack finally had to stop.

"Carter," He said so quietly that she would not have heard if he wasn't so close to her. "We've got to stop." he finished slowly. They stopped beside a really large, if on Earth it would have been Oak, tree. Sam unclipped Jack's pack and helped him to sit on the ground using the tree as a back rest. "Thanks." he said quietly when she handed him his canteen.

"Sir," she said before taking a gulp from her canteen, "We're near the base of the mountain, maybe we can find a cave or something for the night." He nodded. Taking another sip from her canteen she said, "You stay here Sir, I'll back within an hour."

"Okay," was his quiet response "Hurry."

"Yes, Sir." She said and headed east.

* * *

**BACK AT THE SGC

* * *

**

"Dammit!" Daniel exclaimed slamming his fists in to the table. "Why do we have to wait?"

"I believe General Hammond said because we have to wait for more SG teams to return home, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered calmly.

"Well why can't we just ask the Tok'ra for help?"

"Because then we would have to share the plans in the ruins with them." General Hammond said from his office door. He walked over to the large briefing table and sat down. Daniel and Teal'c quickly followed suite. "The earliest that we can send enough teams though to secure the Stargate, the ruins, and find Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter is three days." He said sadly. "We will be radioing them and sending a U.A.V. through the gate as soon as possible."

Daniel and Teal'c both nodded as the General stood up and reached for the phone. He said into it "Sargent, prep a U.A.V. for an immediate mission." Then he hung up. "The U.A.V. will be ready in 15 minutes, which means that we will be calling the Colonel and Major in 20 minutes."

* * *

**BACK ON P5Z 531

* * *

**

After 20 minutes of searching, Sam finally found what she was looking for. She had found a small cave a little ways up the mountain.

"Colonel." She said in to the radio "I've found a cave"

"Good." Jack said weakly into the radio. Sam became very worried at his response.

"I'll be right back." she said then set of running to where she had left him

When she had made it back to his location he was asleep. "Sir," she said knelling beside him. 'Oh no' she thought when he did not respond. She gently lifted his head up to get him to wake up. It kind of worked because he answered with a quiet moan.

"Sir," She said again and received another moan. "Here, try and drink this." She said gently placing his canteen against his lips. When he had woken up more she said, "I left my pack in the cave so I can take yours. We need to get going or else we'll run out of daylight."

She put down his canteen and gently lifted up his head again by putting her hand on either side of his head. "Can you hear me, Sir?"

He groaned

"Did you understand what I just told you?"

Another moan and she thought that she could feel a little nod.

"Good, I am going to stand you up now."

Another nod.

Sam stood up, letting his head fall gently to his chest, and attached his pack to her vest. 'Here goes nothing' she thought grabbing his arm and slowly pulling him to his feet.

* * *

**BACK AT THE SGC

* * *

**

"Chevron seven locked," Sargent Siller said, "Wormhole engaged."

"Launch the U.A.V." General Hammond ordered

"Launching U.A.V." Then the U.A.V.'s engine engaged and it a puff of smoke and fire it took off through the gate. "U.A.V. Is fully operational, Sir"

General Hammond reached for the microphone and said,

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Can you hear me."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

P.S.

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: **Stuck on P5Z 531 Part 6

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine. Never will be.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up. I've got to write it and the weekend's over but I'll try hard to have it up within a couple of days.

* * *

BACK ON P5Z 531

* * *

Sam and Jack had just arrived to the cave.

"There you go, Sir." Sam said gently sitting the Colonel down on the floor of the cave. "Sir," she said kneeling down in front of him and taking his head in he hands, "Can you hear me?" He nodded. "Good, we're at the cave." Again he nodded. " Go to sleep sir and I'll wake you up when I have made something for you to eat."

Sam got up and put two containers os soup on the stove. Then she got a make shift bed made, as she was finishing up her radio crackled to life.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, can you hear me?" It was General Hammond.

"Yes Sir, I can hear you." Sam responded walking over to Jack.

"How are you and Colonel O'Neill doing?" The radio asked

"I'm fine sir, but the Colonel is hurt."

"Dr. Jackson and Teal'c told us about what happened," he paused, "Just a moment, Dr. Fraiser wants to talk to you."

While the SGC was changing speakers, Sam woke Jack up. "Sir," She said, "Sir, wake up, General Hammond and the SGC are on the radio. Jack moaned then the radio came back to life.

"Sam?" It was Janet this time.

"Hey Janet." Sam responded, she looked over and saw that the soup was finished so she got up, grabbed two spoons and the two bowls that were on the stove and went back over to Jack. "Here Sir." She Said putting a spoon full of soup in his mouth.

"How's the Colonel?" Janet asked.

"He's exhausted." Sam said continuing to give him soup.

"Has he had anything to eat or drink lately?"

"He's had some water and I'm giving him some soup right now."

"What about sleep?"

"He's dozed off a couple of times, but it wasn't very long."

"Okay he needs to sleep a lot more. How is his wound?"

"It kills!" Jack said into his radio just after he finished his soup.

"Have you cleaned it yet?" Janet asked.

"No." Sam answered.

"All right, your gonna have to do that immediately."

"All right."

"I've got to go, Sam. Take care."

"We will thanks Janet."

"Major Carter," It was General Hammond again, "Do you think that you and Colonel will be all right for three or four days?"

"Yes sir," she replied, "But why?"

"Because that's how long its going to take to get enough SG teams to successfully attack." He paused. "We sent a U.A.V. through the gate, turn on your emergency locators so we can have an idea where you are."

"Yes sir." Sam said turning on her locator. A few minutes later she heard the U.A.V.'s engine. She ran to the mouth of the cave just in time to see the U.A.V. fly over. "I saw it, sir." she said in to the radio.

"Good, now we know where you are. We've got to shut the gate down now so that SG-16 can return. We will contact you in exactly 24 hours, Hammond out."

"Sir, your going to have to roll over." He did. "This might hurt a little, Sir."

"Just get it over with, will ya." he said.

"Here goes." She said pouring it over his leg. He let out a muffled cry.

"Hurry up he said through clenched teeth.

After Sam had cleaned the burn she started to put an anti-infecting cream on. Jack let out another cry. "I'm sorry sir." She said when she was done.

"Thats okay Carter, but DON'T do that again."

"Yes Sir"

* * *

Please R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Stuck on P5Z 531 Part 7

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine. Please don't sue me they belong to Gekko, MGM, and Double Secret.

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much for the reviews. **This chapter has spoilers in it to Solitudes**. Just though u might want to know.

* * *

It was getting starting to get late and Sam shivered. Jack had fallen asleep about an hour ago on the bed, if you could call it that. It was actually four foam matts, two across and two high, placed together in the corner farthest away from the mouth of the cave with a blanket placed over the matts and two blankets to sleep in. At least she though that he was asleep, but after she shivered he said, "Carter," he was shivering too, "Why don't you come over here. It'll be a whole hell of a lot warmer for both of us."

'This is just like when we were in Antarctica, only a little warmer.' she though getting up and walking over to he bed. He was laying on his back when she came over. Sam lifted up the blankets and crawled in beside him.

"I don't bite, ya know." He said when she did not get close.

"I know, sir." She said suggling into his side.

"Wait a sec," he said. Sam looked at him funny. "What," he said innocently when he saw the look on her face, "My Arm is going to get cramped up if I sleep with it like this."

"Oh, I see." Sam said moving a couple of inches away from his so that he could move his arm. He moved it so that it was strait out.

"Thats better." He announced when he had stopped moving. Sam moved back to where she was snuggled in to his side. Once she had stopped moving he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. When they were ready to go to sleep, Sam was using Jacks arm as a pillow, with her head, and her arm and hand on his chest.

"Much better." he said really quietly.

"Yes, sir." Sam said snuggling closer to him. "Good night." She whispered as a peace full sleep started to come over her.

"Night Carter." he replied . Then he fell in to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sorry that its so short. The weekends over and I am really busy with school. I should have another Chapter up in a couple of days. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Stuck on P5Z 531 Part 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them and I never will.

**A/N: **Wow I never thought that so many people would like this story. It started out as a boredom solver during on of my spares at school. I'm so happy that people are enjoying this. Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

Just a note, I'm not sure if this is confusing you or not but if the word is in the "double thingys" it means that it dialogue. If there is only 'one thingy' it means that the character is thinking.

* * *

And another note. About the ration packs. The ones that I am referring to are the ones that the Canadian Forces use. I've had to eat them with Cadets, personally I don't like them but I don't know if they are the same ones that the U.S.A.F uses or not, but thats what I'm talking about.

* * *

Sam awoke the next morning to find that her and jack had shifted sleeping positions. Instead of the way that they had fallen asleep, with Sam snuggled into Jack's side, Sam awoke to find Jack snugged tight against her back with her head on one of his arms and the other draped over her. Sam was content to just lay there in Jack's arms forever, but then she realized that they were still stuck on this planet. She glanced down at her watch. She saw that they only had an hour and a half till General Hammond checked in. Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by Jacks arm tightening around her.

"Morning." He said in to her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine when he spoke. The shiver wasn't from the cold, but from his voice. It was low, almost a whisper, and husky from sleep. Jack must have though that her shiver was from the cold because he pulled he even closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Actually, it's afternoon, sir."She felt him shrug his scolders.

"Whatever." He said, snuggling his head in to her neck. Somehow his nose had made it under the collar of her jacket and she could feel his breath hot on her neck.

After several minutes she asked, "Hows your leg, sir?" Then she felt him slowly straighten his legs and lift the arm that was draped across her waist. 'No Jack, what are you doing?' she thought as he did this. 'Wait a minute, since when did I start thinking of the Colonel as...' her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder gently rolling her over on to her back. Then a hand on her other shoulder pulling her up. Now she was facing Jack.

"It's better." He replied quietly

"Good." She answered. The arm that wasn't under head was draped over her waist again and he pulled her closer. 'Oh God." she thought 'Damn reg's.'

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Sir. How about you?" She answered. 'Just fine.' ran through her mind followed by, 'I slept amazingly in your arm's Jack.'

"Same here. It wasn't long enough though." He replied. 'Liar. I slept GREAT with her in my arms. I just wish that I could do it more often. WOAH! Full stop Jack. We SO CANNOT go there!'

"Good," She said again. "General Hammond should be checking in with us in..." Sam lifted her are to check her watch, she was about to out it back down again when it came in contact with his chest and it kinda just stayed there. "45 minutes." She finished in a whisper. Jack nodded and pulled her closer. When she looked back up from her watch their eyes locked.

They just lay there, staring into each other's eyes for who knows how long till Sam whispered, "Are you hungry or something, cuz Janet would kill me if you didn't eat enough. She didn't want to get up, but she knew that if she didn't she would most likely end up doing something that the Air Force said was wrong.

"Yeah, sounds good." He said quietly. Jack didn't want to let her go, but he knew that if she stayed, he would not be able to resist the urge to kiss her. 'Fer cryin' out loud she's my 2IC.' he scolded himself. So reluctantly he let her go.

Sam got up and put a bowl of water on to boil, then, went over to the pile of ration packs. 'Hmmm... let's see what we have' Deciding on a Omelet for Jack and Steak and mashed potatoes for herself.

* * *

Please R&R. Thanks 


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle: **Stuck on P5Z 531 Part 9

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam was helping Jack sit up so that he could eat his ration pack. "Careful sir, it's hot." she said when he reached for it.

"Yes mom." He replied smiling. Sam giggled a little. "Hey! Didn't we already talk about this whole giggling..." he was cut off by the radio.

"Jack, Sam, are you there?" It was Daniel.

Jack grabbed the radio before Sam had a chance to. "My turn." He said to Sam. "And besides, you to giggley to talk right now." He added. "Hey Daniel, whats up?"

"Hey Jack, you must be feeling better, Hows Sam?"

"Yes, I'm feeling _much _better thanks to Carter and she's fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine, can I talk to Sam"

"Yeah, sure, here she is." Jack said handing the radio to Sam.

"Hey Daniel what's up?" Sam said.

"Hey Sam, will you and Jack be okay for another few days?"

"How many days is a few?"

"Three or four." Daniel answered.

"We'll have to back to go back to F.R.E.D. but yeah we'll be fine." To Jack Sam said "Right Sir?"

"Of we will Carter, why wouldn't we be?" Jack said.

"Good, Janet wants to talk to Jack so I'll talk to you soon Sam."

"Bye Daniel." Sam said into the radio. "Here Sir, it's for you." She said handing the radio to Jack.

"Thanks ." He said taking the radio.

"Hi Colonel, how are you feeling?" Janet asked over the radio.

"I'm a lot better now thanks to Carter. I havent tried walking yet, but I did have a nice long nap and two meals."

"That's good." Janet replied "Sam, keep up the good work, I'm sure it's not easy."

Sam looked qustionaly at Jack. He shrugged his sholders and said, "What, I don't like needles, espeshally those REALLY big one that ol' Doc ..." He was cut off by Janet.

"I've got to go now, another SG team is due back anytime now, General Hammond says that he'll check back in another 24 hours. Take care guys."

"Bye Janet. Carter Out."

* * *

Please R&R 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Stuck on P5Z 531

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them so please don't sue me.

**A/N: **Sorry that the last chap was so short. I've had a lot of homework lately. So here's chapter 10. (Starts Ooooing and Ahhhhing)

* * *

"I guess that we should go back to F.R.E.D. now." Jack said when Sam put the radio down.

"Not yet Sir." Sam replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't walk and I _really _ don't want to go down there with al those Jaffa without someone watching my six."

"Oh okay, tomorrow then I guess." Jack answered sadly. He was annoyed with him self for seeming weak.

"Maybe sir. Are you still hungry or do you want something else?"

"Yes actually." He said not as sad. "If this is going to be our home for the next three or four days I want to see what kind of a view it has, but I want to see if I can get there myself."

"Okay, do you want some help getting up sir?"

Jack put down his, now empty ration pack, and tried to stand up. It almost worked until his hand slipped on the cave wall. Sam got to his side just in time to catch him.

"Apparently I still need a little," he put a lot of emphasis on little, "Bit of help. Now that Im standing let's see if I can walk."

Sam took a step back. She was close enough to be able to catch him if needed, but she was far enough away so that Jack wasn't shooing her away. He put most of his weight on his good leg and took a step forward. The first step went okay. Then he took another step and his wounded leg gave out.

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed running the couple of steps that it took to get to his side.

"Maybe your right, Carter." He said through clenched teeth Sam helped him to get down on the bed. Then, she got up and went to the first aid kit, got out two aspirin, grabbed his canteen and went back over to the bed.

"Here sir." she said handing him the canteen and the pain killer.

"Thanks." He said quietly. "How long do you think we can go until we absolutly _have _to go to F.R.E.D.?"

"About two and a half days, Sir and thats only if we eat twice a day max."

"All right, that gives me two days till I have to be able to walk again. I can do that."

"Sir, I saw a small stream a little ways from here when we first got here. Can I go and fill up the canteens Sir?"

"Yeah you can but you have to help me to get the scope for my P-90 and help me to move to the edge of the cave so that I can keep an eye on you,"

"All right sir." Sam said getting up. She collected the scope and the Colonels P-90 from the supplies. Then she went back over to Jack. She helped him to his feet, then standing on his wounded side, she put one arm around his waist. Jack put his arm around Sam's neck and they hobbeled over to the edge of the cave. After laying him down on the cave floor, she got up, found her vest, put it on then grabbed her P-90.

"Will you be okay here by yourself sir?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine here. Be careful Carter."

"Yes Sir I will." And with that she climbed out of the cave and headed off towards the Stream.

* * *

Please R&R 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them so please don't sue me.

* * *

**BACK AT THE SGC**

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c sat at the large table in the breifing room quietly waiting for General Hammond to get off the phone and give them some, hopefully, good news,

"Gentelmen," He began once he got out of his office. "I have both good news and bad news."

Daniel looked up from studying his hands and looked up at the General. Teal'c looked up too. He seened to be doing some deep thing when the General walked in.

"The good news is that the nagotionations that were keeping SG-5 and SG-6, the last two teams needed for the rescue and recovery operation, are almost compleate." The General paused. Daniel smilied at the news and Teal'c just nodded. "The bad news is that they will be another day and a half, then it will take another day for the leaders of each if the eight teams to meet and come up with a plan of attack, get the supplies they need and to head out."

"Thats better than the first predicted five days to get them home." Daniel said excitedly

"Indeed." Teal'c added.

"Dr. Jackson, have you been able to translate any more of the text yet?" General Hammond asked.

"I don't have too much to go on since I was only able to collect pictures of a couple of the sections of the ruins, but as far as I can tell these defenitly are the plans to a _very_ advanced Gou'ald mother ship." Daniel answered, "General, are Teal'c and going to be able to go on the rescue mission?"

"Of course you will be able to. Do you think that we will be able to build our own mother ship with these plans?"

"You'll have to ask Sam for conformation but I think that we will be able to, sir."

"Good," The General said, "we are scedualed to contact Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill in six hours. I suggest that you get some sleep before then. I want a full report on the ruins. Dissmissed."

"Yes sir." Daniel said as he watched the General head in to his office

* * *

Sorry that it's so short. It's getting late and I'm going sailing tomorrow. I'll try and post again tomorrow night.

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, I never will.

**A/N: **Thanks for being so patient with me, I was really tired on Saturday and Sunday, but here it is finally. I hope you like it. Just a reminder "" means speech. '' means thoughts.

* * *

BACK ON P5Z 531

* * *

"Wow" Sam said to herself. It wasn't a stream that Sam had seen, it was a small and very beautiful section of the lake. It was an inlet surrounded by trees on three sides. The fourth lead out to the main lake with more mountains in the background. 

"Sir," Sam said into the radio, "It wasn't a stream that I saw."

"What was it?" He asked over the radio.

"It was a small inlet Sir, part of the lake we say near the gate."

"Cool." Was his reply.

After a few more minutes of staring at the lake, Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by a staff blast narrowly avoiding her arm and hitting a near by rock. Sam dived behind a nearby rock and started firing her P-90 at the Jaffa patrol.

"Sir!" Sam said into the radio between firing at the Jaffa.

"Carter, what's going on?" He almost yelled into the radio. He just barely caught himself realising that there was no point in yelling at the radio.

"I'm under heavy fire sir!" Sam exclaimed in to the radio.

When she, said that he attached his scope to his P-90 and began looking for her. "Carter, what direction are you in?" He said looking at his compass, and then he began scanning the trees towards the lake through the scope. 'Come on Sam, where did you go?'

"South east, Sir." She said just after the thought went through his mind. 'She's a mind reader.' He thought pointing his scope in the direction that his compass said was south-east. "There." He said out loud. "Carter get your head down!" He said into the radio.

Sam did that and reloaded her P-90 while she was at it. She looked over the rock that she was crouching behind just in time to see the closest Jaffa go down. 'Jack!' Then another went down. Now there was only two Jaffa left.

Sam jumped out from behind the rock, quickly firing her P-90 taking out one of the two remaining Jaffa. In a last-ditch attempt by the last remaining Jaffa, he fired several shots from his staff weapon at the rock behind Sam. The rock exploded into hundreds of pieces, big and small, all over Sam. Jack took out the last Jaffa with a single shot.

"Hey Carter," he said into the radio, "You all right? I saw that Jaffa do something strange just before I got him."

After a few minutes, there was still no response from Sam. "Carter, you there?"

Still no response.

"Sam, _please _respond!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

Please R&R

* * *

P.S. 

I need more ideas for a new story. If you have any send an e-mail to me. Thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never will.

**A/N: **Thanks to MasterJediJ for the idea for this and some of the last chapter.

* * *

Sam groaned as she rolled over. She had a splitting headache and she hurt all over. As she woke up a bit more she heard something over the radio but she couldn't figure out what it was. "Sam, _please _respond!" the voice said again. It sounded worried. 

"Sir," Sam replied weakly.

'Thank God' He looked through the scope and saw Sam lying on the ground. She was covered in rocks and stones. Jack saw Sam move and roll over.

"What happened?" Jack said sounding relieved because he knew she was a live.

"That last Jaffa, fired several shots, at the rock behind me, massive amount of energy, made the rock, explode." Sam rolled back on to her stomach and tried to get up. She was shaky at first, but managed to get up on her feet. Then, she slowly headed back to the cave with several full canteens and many cuts and bruises.

About forty-five minutes later, it took her twenty minutes to get there in the first place, Jack heard something. At first he grabbed for his riffle, but then he realised that the sound was heavy breathing. 'Sam, oh God please let her be all right.' He thought as he crawled over to the edge of the cave. He got there just as Sam was coming over.

Jack helped Sam into the cave, once she was in the cave, Jack unclipped her pack, took out a canteen, then through the pack over to the pile of rations.

"Carter, do you have any broken bones or anything more serious than a few cuts and bruises?" Jack asked helping Sam to sit up against the wall of the cave.

She shook her head, "No…just…had…the…wind…knocked…out of…me." She started to unzip her vest, as she did this, Jack crawled over to their supplies, got the first aid kit, then crawled back over to Sam. She had been able to get her vest unzipped but she couldn't get it off.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said putting down the first aid kit on the ground. He reached over and pulled Sam towards him. Her head came in contact with his shoulder as he took off her vest.

"Thanks." She said quietly into his neck. Jack put his arms around Sam and just held her. 'She must be exhausted.'

After a few minutes, he felt Sam go limp in his arms. "Carter?" He asked, but it was no good because she had passed out.

Jack put one of Sam's arms around his neck, one of his arms under Sam's knees and an arm around her back. Still on his knees, and with Sam in his arms, he slowly and painfully made his way over to the bed. Jack gently put Sam down on the bed, and then crawled in himself. Since it was going to get _really_ cold once night came, Jack rolled Sam up on to her side and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Then he tried to go to sleep himself.

Almost an hour later, Jack was still half-awake. Then he felt something. Sam moved her head and groaned.

"Sam?" She heard Jack say as she slowly regained conciseness. She let out a groan in response.

Sam slowly opened her eyes to see Jacks chest. Then she realised that his arms were tightly wrapped around her.

"What happened?" She asked quietly as she moved closer to Jack. Her head came to rest on his chest.

"I helped you take off your vest and then you passed out on my shoulder." He said.

Slowly, Sam started to remember what had happened with the Jaffa. As she remembered this she moved closer to him. She felt safe in Jacks arms, like nothing bad could happen to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Sam could feel his voice in his chest and the concern for her in it.

Sam looked up at him and their eyes locked. She nodded but she didn't lose eye contact with him, she said, "Not really, I still feel like crap, but I do feel a little better though."

"Good." He said really quietly.

They continued to stare at each other for along time until Jack started to move his head down. He placed a feather light kiss on Sam's lips. The kiss started slowly and gently at first, but quickly got deeper, much deeper until they were both slightly breathless.

"Wow." Was all Jack could say.

"Jack," Sam said breathlessly, "I think…that…I'm…going to…pass out…" Sam's eyes shut and her head fell. The had that had been exploring his chest and back stopped it's exploration and went limp.

Jack pulled her closer and said quietly, "Sam, I'm sorry I couldn't take that last Jaffa out quicker." He then fell into an uneasy sleep with Sam in his arms.

* * *

Please R&R 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I never will. I really wish I did though. That'd be cool. Please don't sue me, I'll return them as soon as I'm done playing.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, it was my birthday on Tuesday, YAY I'm 17 now, so I've been really busy the past couple of days, but here it is now. Whenever any of the characters say what time it is the time will be in 24 hour time. 0945 for example is 9:45 am and 2145 is 9:45 pm, just take away twelve hours to figure it out and if you can't take away twelve hours then it's AM. Wasn't sure if you guys knew that or not so shrugs my shoulders I just thought I'd tell you. The rating in this chapter might be a little higher for content. If you have suggestions for ways to improve this chapter please tell me. I've never written anything like this before.

* * *

Sam woke up again several hours later, and she was exhausted. This time Jack didn't wake up when she moved her head, so she put her head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sometime during the night, after Sam regained consciousness and went to sleep, a thunder and lightening storm began. Jack awoke with a start after a _very_ loud thunder clap. After he had figured out what the noise that he had woken up to was, 'Dammit, since when was I afraid of thunder.' went through his mind several times, he realised that Sam had moved during the night. Another loud clap of thunder brought him out of his thoughts and Sam woke up. 

She groaned, "What time is it?" in to Jacks chest.

"Ummm..." he looked at his watch just as another thunder clap happened. It must have scared Sam because she jumped, well as much as one can jump while lying down. "It's 0945 on our third day of being stuck of P5Z 531," he said matter of factly, "And since when did were you afraid of thunder?"

"I'm not," she said quietly, "It's just, scared me, that's all." A lightening strike lit up the cave, quickly followed by a thunder clap. Sam didn't jump this time. "See, told you that I wasn't afraid of thunder." Jack smiled.

With another loud clap, the rain started to pour down. I came down in buckets and the temperature dropped several degrees.

"Burr!" Jack said with a shiver. Sam snuggled in closer to his chest and Jacks arms tightened around Sam, "Much Beater." He said.

Sam looked up at Jack and their eyes locked. Both were trying to figure out was the other was thinking. In Jacks chocolate brown eyes, Sam could see desire, lust, and passion. Jack could see the same thing reflected in Sam's ocean blue eyes. Then slowly, just like before Jack lowered his head, then his and Sam's lips met. Unlike the first time, this kiss started deep and got even deeper. They continued the exploration of each others mouths for several minutes until they were both slightly breathless. Jack started to remove Sam's jacket and Sam did the same with Jack's.

Jacks head lowered again and he kissed her again. Sam's hands moved from where they were resting on Jack's chest, down to his waist where they started to tug at his tucked in shirt to get it off. It came off, quite easily, and she started to kiss a trail down his neck.

As she was doing this, Jack did the same with her shirt and rolled her so that he was lying on top of her, and he started to kiss along her jaw line. Soon he found the spot just behind her ear. She moaned. And for the next several hours, their moans, and groans were covered up by the sound of thunder and lightening.

* * *

How was it? Please R&R. Ideas and comments welcome. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, never will

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully I will be able to post more quickly for the next few days. The teachers in the province I live in are on strike so I'll have a lot of time to complete this story. Thanks to my beta.

* * *

Jack ran his hand along the cave floor, skimming over discarded clothing until he found what he was looking for. He turned the volume on the radio almost off so that he didn't wake Sam up. He said sleepily into the radio, "Hello, General."

"Colonel, why did it take you so long to respond?"

'Because I was asleep with a beautiful woman.' Was the first thing that came to mind, but he said, "Sorry Sir, I was asleep. Carter was jumped be a Jaffa patrol when she went to go fill up the canteens, so I spent most of the night taking care of her, Sir." Jack replied into the radio.

"Is she okay?" The General asked worriedly

"She's fine Sir, aside from some minor cuts, bruises, and several hours of unconsciousness." He said tightening the arm that was around Sam. "She's asleep at the moment Sir."

"Good, now listen carefully Colonel, I have a lot to tell you and only a few minutes to do it in."

"All right sir, you have my full attention," He said. Jack felt Sam shift in her sleep, 'Well, maybe not my full attention sir.' He kissed the top of Sam's head.

"Good, your reinforcements will be there by..." The General paused, he was finding out what time it was, 1755. "..0900 tomorrow morning. We will be sending Sg-5 and a medical team to collect you and Major Carter. Another seven teams will reclaim the ruins from the Gou'ald."

"Okay Sir. Radio us when you come busting' in."

General Hammond chuckled. "We'll talk to you at 0900 tomorrow. Hammond out."

Jack put down the radio just as Sam was waking up. "Morning sleepyhead." He said affectionately to her.

"Morning." She said into his bare chest, which she was now quite comfortably lying on.

"General Hammond just checked in," Jack said, "He says that reinforcements will be here at 0900 tomorrow. SG-5 and a medical team will be coming to 'collect' us and seven other teams will be going to go after the ruins."

"That's good." Sam said sadly.

Noting the sadness in her voice, Jack asked, "What's wrong?"

"What's going to happen with us? I mean, I don't want to end this, with you." Very quietly she added, "I love you Jack."

"I don't want to end this either. I love you too, Sam." After a moment he said, "Let's keep it quiet, at least for now. On base we'll be Colonel and Major, off base we'll be Jack and Sam."

"What if were caught?"

"Then..." Jack thought about it for a moment, "I'll retire."

Sam rolled off of Jack's chest, he complained greatly at this, she put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up. Now they were laying just like they were when Sam had first regained consciousness. They were laying face to face, touching everywhere except they're faces, "I love you, Jack." Sam said as she kissed him.

"I love you too Sam." Jack said when they ended the kiss. Then his stomach rumbled. "Ya want something to eat, cuz I'm _really _hungry."

Sam giggled, "Yeah, some food would be good now."

"All right." Jack said. After kissing Sam, Jack got up, pulled on his pants and t-shirt, threw on his jacket and limped over to where the M.R.E.s were. "Uh oh," he said to himself, "Uh, Sam."

"Yeah." Was the sleepy reply.

"We only have one ration pack left."

"Oh," Sam rolled over, shivering slightly as a wave of cold air hit her bare leg, "So, we'll share."

Jack looked down at the M.R.E. in his hands. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "Okay."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and I never will.

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks to my beta MrStolpe.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sam had gotten dressed and went over to Jack. "Here you go." He said handing her part of the M.R.E.

"Thanks." She said sitting down beside him as she started to eat.

"Hey, if we get some down time do you want to come with me to my cabin? It'd be really fun."

"Hmmm..." Sam said thoughtfully, "A weekend with you, fish, and lake Minnesota.." She paused and Jack held his breath, "Sounds like fun." She finished Jack let out the breath that he was holding in and smiled.

"Cool." He said happily. They finished their last meal on the planet in a comfortable silence.

"So," Jack said ten minutes later, when they were don eating "What do we do now?"

"Well," He said, "We could go exploring, or ..."

"No!" Sam almost yelled. "I got enough cuts, scrapes and bruises from the last time I went wandering." She said putting her head on Jack's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

'Wow. I didn't ever think that I'd be able to talk this easily with Sam or that I'd be able to call her Sam this freely.' He tightened his arm around her. 'Or be able to hold her like this.'

"Oh man!" Jack exclaimed out loud.

"What!" Sam looked up at him.

"I forgot to tape the Simpsons." Jack said sadly. Sam started giggling. "What's so funny?"

Sam took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. "We've been stuck here for what, three days," Jack nodded, "and your worried about the fact that you forgot to tape the Simpsons.'

"It was an all new episode though. And what's your point about being worried about it? Most of the SGC will be here in what..." He looked at his watch, "14 hours, I know that your safe, and I'm not hungry, so that's all I really have to worry about."

Sam smiled, "Ah, I see." And snuggled into Jack's arms. "Ya know what I'm worried about?" She said several moments later.

"What?"

"What Janet's going to do to us when we get back," Jack groaned at the thought of Ol' Doc Fraiser and her needles, "the long briefing with General Hammond," another groan came from Jack, "and the fact that I haven't had any Jell-o in three days." She pretended to pout at the lack of her favourite blue jell-o.

This time it was Jack's turn to laugh, "I agree with you about the first two, but Jell-o, your worried about _Jell-o_." He laughed.

"What?" Sam replied innocently.

"Nothin', I just never thought that the great Sam Carter would be worried about food." He said with a laugh.

"Oh ya, and what do you see me missing?" She said almost challengingly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh I dunno, your science magazines or your doohickys."

"Oh," she took a breath, "Well, maybe I miss them a little bit." Jack looked at her, "Okay, maybe I miss them a lot." Jack started laughing again.

Several more minutes passed, "I think that we should bring a portable DVD player on these longer missions." Jack said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Why," Sam said looking at him funny, "Usually we wouldn't have enough time to watch DVDs."

"So I can watch the Simpsons while you and Daniel are playing with your rocks."

"But what about watching our six?"

"Teal'c can."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that the Air Force would get you a DVD player just to keep you busy while Daniel and I are doing science experiments?" she asked. A smile was slowly appearing on her face.

Jack started to smile too, "I doubt it, but I could bring my own."

Sam was giggling now, "Do you really think that the General would let you bring it on missions?"

"Well he might." Jack replied, "Or I could just sneak it in my pack or something."

"It would be nice to have something to watch right now, maybe not the Simpsons, but some other movie."

"Like..."

"I dunno, maybe the new Star Wars movie."

"Oh no, we couldn't bring Star Wars."

"Why not?"

"Cuz Teal'c would be more interested in the movie than watching our backs."Jack said. Sam was giggling even harder now. "I think I will bring one on the next mission, depending on the mission." he added quickly

"Sounds like that could be an interesting mission." Sam giggled.

"Oh ya." Jack said with a smile

Sam yawned a few minutes later. "Are you still tired Sam." Jack asked.

"Yeah, I spent most of last night either out cold or ..." Her voice trailed off. She smiled at remembering the events of last night.

Jack smiled, "Oh yeah." he said happily, "Very little sleep."

"I think I'm going back to bed." Sam stated. "Care to join me?" she asked quietly giving Jack a kiss.

* * *

Please R&R 


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, please don't sue me.

**A/N: **Wow, I am amazed at how many reviews I've gotten. Wow! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

* * *

Sam helped Jack to his feet, then she headed over to the bed. Jack grabbed the radio just in case and headed over to the bed. Just as he was climbing in, the radio crackled to life. "Jack, Sam, you there?"

'Dammit, I wanted to spend more time with Sam.' Jack thought as he lifted the radio to his mouth. "Daniel, I thought that you guys weren't coming until tomorrow."

"General Hammond was able to get enough supplies faster than what he first thought, so instead of waiting till tomorrow, he decided to rescue you now." Just then a U.A.V. flew over head. "SG-5, a medical team, and I will be at your cave in about a half an hour. Teal'c went with the other SG teams to retake the ruins."

"Okay, see you in half an hour." Jack said into the radio. "Damn," he said to Sam as they both climbed back out of the bed, "I was looking forward to spending that 13 hours," his voice became low and suggestive, "Alone with you." Sam smiled.

Jack pulled Sam into a tight hug that lasted for several minutes. When they separated Jack took one hand and ran it through Sam hair. His hand came to rest so that it was cupping Sam's cheek. Slowly Jack tilted his head down and he slowly kissed Sam. The kiss was slow and tender at first, then it got deeper as Jacks tongue ran across Sam's lips, looking for entry. Their exploration of each others mouths ended after several minutes when they were both slightly breathless.

"We've got to do that often when we get home." Jack stated as he pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"Oh yeah." Sam said into his chest.

After a small hug Jack gently pulled Sam's head up to his own and kissed her again. Sam moved her head back in Jack's hand to deepen the kiss. After several minutes Jack suddenly stopped kissing Sam.

"What is it?" She asked quietly staring up at his face. Jack had turned his head towards the mouth of the cave, Sam looked over to where Jack was staring. Just then a hand appeared, it was quickly followed by another. Quickly, Jack moved to Sam's side and put his arm around her neck. Sam figured out what he was doing, he was making it look like she was supporting him.

'Dammit Daniel!' Sam thought. She could still feel Jack's kiss tingling on her lips.

"Hey guy." Daniel said just after his head popped in to view. He pulled himself into the cave and he was quickly follows by SG-5.

"Hey Daniel." Sam said with a huge smile.

"Can we go home now?" Jack asked. 'I can't wait to get Sam back to my place maybe get some pizza and beer. Then we could...' His thoughts were interrupted by Daniel.

"Yeah, in a few minutes, the medical team wants to check your leg first."

"Why?" Jack whined.

"To make sure that you will be able to make it back to the gate without a stretcher." Sam said, quickly adding, "Sir." to the end.

Jack looked at Sam, then sighed and said, "Fine, but hurry, I want to see tonight's episode of the Simpsons...Oh and no needles!" Sam giggled quietly.

"Please lay down sir." One of the medics said approaching Jack. Sam and the medic helped Jack to lay down on the bed. Then Sam went over to Daniel.

"How come Janet didn't come?" She asked him.

"Because one of the SF's fell down the stairs that lead to the control room. He broke his collar bone and one of his legs."

"Ouch." Sam said looking at a rather long, fairly deep cut on her arm. It had several strips of tape on it. 'Jack must have done that to help close it and to stop the bleeding.'

"How are you Sam?" Daniel asked when he saw her examining the cut on her arm.

"I'm fine, just a little beat up, that's all."

"What happened? Nobody has really told me what happened. All that Hammond sad was that you were jumped by a Jaffa patrol."

"Yeah, if, the colonel hadn't of brought the scope for his P-90, I probably would have been killed. I managed to take out the Jaffa that was closest to me, Colonel O'Neill took out another two of the Jaffa. Just as I was about to take out the last one, he fired several shots at the rock wall behind me, and, it exploded, covering me in rocks and stones and somehow I managed to make it back to the cave. Colonel O'Neill started to clean out my wounds then I passed out."

"Wow."

"He's okay for travel back to the gate Ma'am, as long as he takes it slow, easy and has some help." One of the medics said to Sam.

"All right, let's go." Sam said picking up her vest, putting it on, and grabbing her P-90.

With the help of one of the medics, Jack slowly stood up and limped to the mouth of the cave. Sam met him half way there, Jack put one arm around Sam's neck, the other was around one the medics neck, Sam put her arm around his waist and they all set off back to the gate.

'What has changed with them?' Daniel thought as he watched Jack, Sam, and the medic leave the cave.

* * *

Please R&R

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them and I never will. **Sigh **

**A/N: **Sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter. The school strike ended last week and I've been loaded with homework (grade 12 is hard!), but here it is, Chapter 18! Oooh.

* * *

After near ten minutes of slow progress, the group was ambushed. A staff blast flew behind Jack, Sam and the medic , and hit a tree several feet away. 

"Everybody down!" The leader of SG-5 yelled as several more staff blasts flew over head.

Daniel took out his 9mm and started firing at the two Jaffa patrols. The medic helped Sam get Jack behind a tree, then, the medic ran over to the rest of the medical team and took cover. Sam took out her 9mm and gave it to Jack along with three clips. Sam ran to a nearby tree and started to fire her P-90 at the Jaffa patrols. She was able to take out three Jaffa before she had to reload her weapon, while SG-5 took out several more Jaffa.

After Sam reloaded her P-90, she jumped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and started to fire at one of the last remaining Jaffa. Just before she was able to take out the Jaffa, he fired a last shot and hit Sam in the arm with a staff blast.

"SAM!" Jack yelled over the staff and gun fire. Daniel looked over when he heard Jack yell, he couldn't tell what Jack had yelled but, looked over just in time to see Sam fall.

Jack managed to crawl over to where Sam was laying. "Sam." He rolled her over gently, "Come on Sam." Jack checked her pulse it was strong but erratic. "MEDIC!" he yelled as loud as he could. He took Sam's head into his hands, "Come on Sam, wake up."

Sam let out a quiet moan and slowly opened her eyes, "Jack." she whispered.

"Hey," Jack smiled looking down at Sam, "MEDIC!" he yelled again. "Sam, your going to be okay. Just stay awake." Sam gave a small nod that Jack would have missed if he had not been holding her head.

When they got a chance, two of the four medics came out of their shelter and ran over to where Sam and Jack were. One of them just barely avoided being hit themselves

"Bring the stretcher!" One of the medics yelled shoving Jack out of the way and he began to cut away Sam's Jacket around the wound. Within seconds of the last Jaffa falling, the other two medic came running over with the stretcher.

"We got them all," The SG-5 Leader said walking over to the med team, Jack and Sam. "But we should get out of here fast before..." His voice trailed off when he saw Sam, "Is she okay?"

"We have to get Major Carter back to the infirmary fast." The lead medic said as the rest of the medical team put Sam on to the stretcher.

"Let's move out." Jack said.

Daniel put away his gun and got up and went over to Jack. Daniel helped Jack to stand up and Jack used Daniel for support. While the medical team picked up the stretcher that Sam was Laying on. Then they moved out.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all of the reviews, I just love getting them! And Thanks a lot to my Beta. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and I never will.

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken so long to update. My muse seems to have gone through the gate with out me and I have not been able to write this chapter. That and with Remembrance Day and Year of the Veteran, band practices and homework I've been really busy. But here it is! Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

'Dammit, I hate having to rely on people.' Jack though as Daniel helped him over a large fallen tree, 'It makes me feel week.' Jack looked over at Sam, she gave him a weak smile which he returned while he waited for Daniel to get over the log.

After forty long minutes, the group finally made it back to the gate. Daniel left Jacks side to go and dial home. While Daniel dialed, Jack limped over to where the Medical team was holding Sam.

"Hey." Jack said when he made it to her side, "How are you feeling?" He asked softly

Sam took a deep breath, "A little better, my arm really hurts though, sir." She took another deep breath.

"That's good that you are feeling better." Just then the Stargate activated with it's normal 'kawoosh.'

"It's clear." One of the members of SG-5 said. Quickly the medics took Sam through the gate. They were soon followed by Jack, Daniel, and SG-5.

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" The Sergeant yelled as the Gate came to life.

"Who is it Sergeant?" General Hammond asked as he flew down the stairs from his office. He already had a good idea about who it was.

The Sergeant looked at the computer screen. "It's SG-5 Sir, and they have SG-1 with them."

"Open the iris." General Hammond told him. Hammond reached for the P.A. system microphone, "Medical team to the Gate room!" Then he headed for the gate room.

After several seconds half of the four man medical team came through carrying the front end of the stretcher. They were followed by SG-5, Jack and Daniel.

The medical team that had just come from the infirmary ran into the gate room with two gurneys. The team that was caring Sam quickly went down the ramp and put her on one of the gurneys.

"What happened?" General Hammond asked looking from Sam to Jack to Daniel. "I though you said that Major Carter was not hurt badly, Colonel."

"She wasn't when I last talked to you sir." Jack winced several times as he limped down the ramp. "We were ambushed again on the way back to the gate by another two Jaffa patrols."

Jack watched as Sam was taken to the infirmary. One of the nurses motioned for jack to sit down on the remaining gurneys, which he did with a fair amount of pain.

"Take him to the infirmary." General Hammond said. "We will debrief when Teal'c returns and yourself and Major Carter a better."

"Yes Sir." Jack said quietly.

* * *

Please R&R 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own then and I never will.

**A/N:** I am so very sorry that it has taken so long to update. Life has been VERY hectic lately. Thanks for all of the reviews that I've gotten for this story. The feedback is GREATLY appreciated. I am so excited, I'm so excited, I will be starting driving lessons on the 20th so I'm using the excitement to help me to write this chapter at this late hour.

* * *

"You should be fine in a week, as long as you take your medication and take it easy Sir." Janet said when she had finished her examination of Jack.

"How's S..Carter?" Jack asked looking over toward the bed that Sam was laying on.

'S..Carter? Why would the Colonel call her Sam?' Janet followed Jacks line of vision over to Sam's bed. "She'll be fine Sir. Give it a week or so and she will probably be back at work in her lab."

"Good" he said quietly. Jack started to stand up but Janet put a hand on his shoulder.

"Colonel, I would like you to stay over night," Jack started to protest, "So I can make sure that you rest sir." Jack nodded and laid back down into the infirmary bed. "Get 5 cc's of Sodium Amytal" Janet said over her shoulder to the closest nurse." A minute later Janet gave Jack the Sedative, "Sleep tight Colonel." Then she went into her office to complete her paperwork.

About an hour after Jack had fallen asleep, Daniel walked into the infirmary. He walked over to the beds of his two fiends and found that they were sleeping peacefully, so he went over to Janet's office door and knocked softly.

"Hey Janet." Daniel said after he had opened the office door.

"Hey Daniel."

"How are they?" Daniel said looking over to their beds.

"They'll be fine, but, they do seem to be acting strangely though."

"You think so to?" Daniel said as he walked to the chair in front of Janet's desk and sat down.

"Yeah, I mean, It used to be just a few looks at each other but now, Colonel O'Neill almost called her Sam." Janet said.

"When SG-5 and I left the cave and were walking back to the gate, Jack insisted that Sam help him walk back instead of having one of the medical team help him."

Janet nodded, "We need to find out what happened between them on that planet." She stated.

"That's not going to be easy, they are both _very_ good at keeping quiet." Daniel said.

"You try and talk to the Colonel and I'll try talking to Sam."

"Alright." Daniel looked down at his watch, "It's late, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Good night Daniel."

"Night Janet"

* * *

**Please R&R  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them and I never will.

**A/N: **I hope every one had a very good holiday and will have a happy new year.

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" came over the speakers, as the klaxons blared.

General Hammond looked up from his paper work as the announcement came on. He dropped his pen on his desk, flew through the briefing room, tore down the stairs and came to a halt behind the Sargent in the control room.

"Report Airman?" The General demanded.

"It's the teams that went to recover the ruins, they have wounded sir"

"Open the Iris."

"Medical team to the Gate room!" he commanded into the base speaker system.

Walter put his hand on the scanner that opened the Iris. It quickly opened with its usual metal sound.

Teal'c was the first to step through the gate. He was soon followed by several injured people being assisted by the non-wounded.

Hammond rushed to the gate room and stood at the base of the ramp. He looked around and saw that there were several medical teams rushing around to get the injured to the infirmary. "Teal'c, where are the rest of the teams." He asked worriedly as he noted that only about half of the original rescue team was there.

"They remained behind to make sure that he ruins were not reclaimed by the Gou'ald." Teal'c replied in his normal calm voice.

"So, I take it that the mission was successful?" Hammond said nodding at Teal'c's explanation.

"Indeed General Hammond." Teal'c continued to walk down the ramp to get out of the way of the medical teams. "How are O'Neill and Major Carter?"

'They were ambushed again while on their way back to the gate. Major Carter was injured in the ambush, but her injuries were not severe. They are both in the infirmary at the moment. The debriefing for this mission will be as soon as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are cleared from the infirmary, until then, you and Dr. Jackson are on downtime." Teal'c nodded and headed towards the infirmary for the usual post mission exam, "Teal'c you and the rest of the rescue teams did a good job out there today."

Jack awoke several hours later to the sound of several familiar voices.

"Don't worry Teal'c, he'll be fine."

"And what of Major Carter?"

"She'll be fine to."

Jack groaned when he opened his eyes, "Can't a guy some sleep around here?" he asked sarcastically.

Janet chuckled, "Good morning Colonel, how are you feeling?"

Jack took a deep breath, "Better, Hows Carter doing?"

"She's fine, the staff blast only grazed her arm, it's just a minor burn..."

"Then why did she almost pass out?" Jack interrupted.

"She has a slight concussion, nothing for you worry about. The sedative that I gave her to help her sleep should be wearing off soon, which means that she should be waking up any time now."

Jack nodded, 'Good, I still should be able to take her fishing.' Jack looked over to his large Jaffa friend, "What's up T?"

Teal'c inclined his head, "We were successful at reclaiming the ruins on P5Z 531, without a lot of trouble."

"Thats good." Jack said.

Then the base loud speakers sprang to life "Teal'c report to the briefing room." Inclining his head, Teal'c gave Jack a small smile

"Get well soon O'Neill." He said then headed off to the briefing room.

* * *

Please R&R 


End file.
